


Hug Me, I'm Cold

by quietdreamer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu Fluff Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreamer/pseuds/quietdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the perfect activity to do after a nice day out in the snowy weather? Snuggling up by the fireplace, of course. But what happens when it takes more than cuddling to get this fire dragon slayer all fired up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Me, I'm Cold

Gratsu Fluff Week – Day 5: Hugs/Cuddles

**Hug Me, I'm Cold**

 

God, it was cold!

So freaking cold he swore his boogers were probably frozen solid right now. Natsu hated the cold with a burning passion, yet here he was standing in five feet deep snow in the middle of a park. Not a single person could be seen in the park, so remind him again why the hell he, of all people, was here?

"Natsu, c'mon! Stop being such a baby. It's not that cold."

Ah, that's right. His asshole of a boyfriend freaking loved the cold weather and was currently making him suffer. His squinty brown eyes glared at Gray as he rolled the base of his snowman into place, smile spread across his lips. Don't get him wrong, he loved seeing Gray smile and having fun but the cold biting at his extremities made it less enjoyable. Right now he was using moderate amounts of his fire magic to keep his ass from freezing and falling off.

Gray had now built the entire snowman's body and was taking out the final decorations that would make it complete. He must have sensed Natsu's glaring because he looked up from his backpack and tauntingly smirked before sticking his tongue out at Natsu's pouty face. His glare intensified as he childishly returned Gray's gesture.

Natsu folded his arms across his chest and buried his face deeper into his scarf. Damn this stupid cold! His warming techniques weren't helping his blood warm up and he didn't want to use any more of his magic than he already had just to keep himself from turning into a popsicle. Natsu needed a way to get his blood pumping. That would surely warm him up. At this point anything was better than standing here and waiting to get frostbite.

The pinkett looked over to Gray, who had his back turned to him. He was carefully placing small rocks as buttons for his snowman. Natsu considered helping him out just to get his limbs moving when an idea struck him. He smirked mischievously.

That's it!

The dragon slayer bent down, making sure Gray still had his back to him, as he scooped and compacted as much snow as he could to form one helluva snowball. Natsu could barely contain his evil chuckles as he took aim for his oblivious boyfriend.

Gray had been placing the final touches on his snowman—he was trying to get the hat on straight—when Natsu's snowball made impact with his head. The force of that swing had Gray stumbling onto his snowman and crushed it underneath his weight.

By that time, Natsu was losing his shit. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he clutched his stomach with one hand and pointed at Gray mockingly with the other. The pink-haired boy was laughing so hard, he didn't notice the drop in temperature as the ice mage slowly got up.

"So you wanna play that game, huh?"

Natsu's boisterous laughs ceased as he saw the blue frost swirling around Gray's feet. Gray turned around with a malicious smirk in place. "If it's a snowball fight you want, it's snowball fight you'll get!"

With that being said, the ice mage molded a snowball machine gun and began to pelt his pink-haired boyfriend with hundreds of snowballs. Natsu reacted immediately and dodged as many of the frozen balls as possible. He had expected Gray to attack him back, but he hadn't expected Gray to use his ice magic to give himself an advantage.

"That's cheating, droopy eyes!" Natsu shouted as he took cover behind a large tree.

Gray chuckled as he paused in his merciless attack. "First rule of snowball fighting: never challenge an ice wizard." He leaned the gun across his shoulder before flashing Natsu a cocky smirk. "But since your acting like a baby, I'll humor you and fight on your level."

The patronizing tone in Gray's voice pissed Natsu off. Who the hell did he think he was?

He came out from behind the tree and furiously charged towards the ice mage, snowball in hand. "Don't belittle me, you cocky bastard! Fight me with all you got!" Natsu threw the snowball with all his strength but Gray still managed to dodge it.

The raven-haired man grinned. "Fine, you asked for it!"

The pinkett stood his ground against his boyfriend. "I'm all fi-"

He was cut off by the giant, human-sized snowball that Gray landed on top of Natsu. Gray burst out into fits of uncontrollable laughter as he watched his flame brain struggle to dig himself out of all the snow.

When Natsu heard Gray's melodious laughter he'll admit that some of his anger melted away—Gray's laughter always managed to do that—but as soon as he felt some snow slip down his shirt, his anger was reignited.

With flames licking over his body, he threw the snow off in one blow and began to chase Gray around the park. For the next few hours, this was how it continued. Natsu would run after Gray, pelting him with whatever snowballs he managed to make without stopping his chase, while Gray gracefully dodged the majority of them and threw some of his own snowballs at the dragon slayer.

After they had both tired out and Gray had stopped his petty gloating—he refused to admit he lost, it was tie, dammit—they both made their way over to Gray's apartment for some well deserved hot chocolate. Natsu hated getting beaten by Gray, and in a snowball fight at that, but he'll admit that he had had a lot of fun acting like kids again.

"I hate the cold. Why'd it have to be so cold today," Natsu complained as they walked down the empty streets of Magnolia. Gray looked over at the frowning dragon slayer before looking down at his hand, hanging by his side. With a hint of hesitation and a whole lot of embarrassment, Gray took a hold of Natsu's hand.

The pinkett was surprised by the sudden gesture and looked down to see their intertwined fingers. Usually Natsu was the one to initiate these sorts of things, seeing as he had such a tsundere for a boyfriend.

The dragon slayer looked up to see the ice mage staring in front of him, cheeks tinted pink as his bottom lip jutted out in a cute pout. Gray then spoke in a flustered mumble. "I know my hands aren't exactly warm, but this is better than nothing, right?"

Brown eyes widen as they stared at Gray. It touched Natsu whenever Gray showed his love towards him in these small signs of affection. They were like a small reminder that Gray loved him, and since he knew his boyfriend wasn't a big fan of public displays of affection, Natsu treasured them all the more.

The pink-haired boy grinned up at Gray. "You're such a dork."

Gray's cheeks flushed a deeper red as he glared at Natsu, retort dying on his lips as he saw him lift up their laced fingers and kissing the top of his hand. "Your my dork, though." Natsu smiled tenderly at Gray, who was surprised by the warm gesture. The raven-haired boy's cheeks burned hot and he turned his face away from Natsu, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

"But your fingers are freezing. There's no way you're going to warm up my hand like this."

"Well I am an ice mage. What the hell do you expect, flame brain!"

Natsu gave a shrug before stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to grab both of Gray's cold hands and encased them with his own. Gray raised a confused brow, looking at Natsu for some kind of explanation as to why he stopped. The pinkett simply raised the ice mage's hands closer to his mouth before staring intensely into Gray's dark blue eyes. "I guess I'll just have to warm them up for the both of us."

Gray didn't have anytime to respond or react as Natsu blew warm air into their hands. God, if Gray thought he was embarrassed before, he was beyond that now! He swore he felt the tips of his ears redden. He began to feel a tingling sensation where the warm air caressed his fingers as it travelled up his arms and down his spine. Gray shivered even though he was not in the least bit of cold.

Damn this flame brain for making him lose his composure so quickly!

He stared at Natsu as he continued to warm up their hands in such an…intimate way. His lips nearly touched his fingers and the way his brown eyes burned with deep ardor, it was nearly arousing! He looked so damn seductive doing such a loving act. The raven-haired boy was transfixed.

It wasn't until Natsu decided that his fingers were warm enough that he pulled away with a grin. "There! Much better."

He looked up at Gray only to find his eyes glazed over and his cheeks shaded a red color. The pinkett was completely oblivious to how much his act of affection had affected Gray. He arced a pink brow in question. "Are you okay, ice princess? You seem a bit…feverish." Gray snapped out of his stupor and shook his head to awaken his hazy mind. "Y-yeah. Let's just keep going," he grumbled as he pulled Natsu further along the sidewalk.

It wasn't much longer until they reached Gray's apartment.

"Ugh! Your apartment is just as cold as outside," Natsu complained as soon as they stepped through the door. His apartment might even be colder considering his popsicle-head of a boyfriend had his thermostat turned down, despite the cold weather outside. Gray immediately headed over to his small kitchen, after shedding off his winter coat, and began the process of preparing the hot chocolate. "The cold doesn't bother me, Natsu, you should know this by now."

"Yeah, I know, Princess Elsa."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, I'm going to start a fire on your fireplace." Before Gray could even protest, Natsu had already lit a fire in the pit and was sitting right in front of it. Gray rolled his eyes. He never used the fireplace being an ice wizard and all, but it came with his apartment so there was not much he could do about it. He was just glad that Natsu was putting it to good use.

As Gray finished making the hot beverage and poured themselves two cups, Natsu had gotten a big blanket and was huddled at the end of Gray's couch right in front of the fire. The ice mage brought the drinks on a tray and placed them on the coffee table. His butt had barely touched the cushion of the couch before Natsu wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

Natsu simply grinned happily up at Gray before tucking his head underneath the ice mage's chin, snuggling into his chest. The pinkett could hear his boyfriend's heart accelerate as he nestled himself against him. He smiled. It was nice to know he still had an affect on Gray even after dating for a year now.

They sat there contently on the couch, cuddling for warmth in these rare occasions of peaceful silence. Gray's arm wrapped securely around Natsu's shoulders, nose buried in his wild cherry blossom hair that smelled like a bonfire on a summer night, while Natsu curled up against Gray's broad chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart as if it were his favorite song. But of course silences like these never lasted long between Natsu and Gray. It wouldn't be long before the tranquil moment would be broken.

"You have a shitty fireplace."

And there it went.

Gray sighed, "You sure know how to kill the moment, don't you?"

Natsu ignored the comment and continued on. "It's true though. It's not giving off enough warmth. Your apartment's still feels like a freaking freezer."

"What do you want me to do about it? You're the one who started the fire."

"Turn up the thermostat."

Gray frowned and turned to look down at Natsu. "Like hell I'm letting you touch my thermostat. You'll probably set it up to eighty degrees (Fahrenheit) and then it'll take forever to get the room temperature down."

"Well then you better find some way to warm me up or else I'm touching the thermostat no matter what you say," Natsu said in a cheeky tone.

Gray's brows furrowed as his mind began to think of other ways to get the dragon slayer warmed up before he played around with his thermostat that would surely lead to a fight. He looked down at Natsu resting his head against his chest and saw his scar peeking out from his white muffler.

That's it!

Gray got an idea on how to warm up Natsu.

The pinkett had been too enraptured by the rhythmic beat of Gray's heart that when he felt soft lips at the back of his neck, he nearly jumped out of his skin. It started out slowly, evanescent touches beginning at the base of his neck before leisurely moving upwards until the lips touched the baseline of his hair. Then the lips would once more descend just as agonizingly slow.

Those cold, but soft kisses made Natsu's skin tingle and sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. When Gray got to the base of Natsu's neck once more, he bared his teeth and gave him a small nip. That nibble was enough to give Natsu goosebumps. Gray sensed Natsu's reaction and smirked against his skin.

He now gave firmer kisses to his neck as he approached his target. When his lips reached the jagged scar on Natsu's neck, he latched on and sucked. Natsu could no longer hold back the moan that he had been holding back. He let it tumble over his lips as Gray continued to suck and bite over his scar.

The bastard knew that was the most sensitive part on his neck and Gray was making sure to fully expose that as he traced the scar with his tongue. By this point, Gray had Natsu completely flushed and heart pounding against his chest. The pinkett glared defiantly at his lover before panting out, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Gray?"

Gray gave one last bite over the sensitive skin before leaning back, smirking at his love mark. He looked at Natsu through lustful, half-lidded eyes. "I'm warming you up," Gray purred, inching his face closer to Natsu's. That seductive voice alone was enough to have Natsu immediately straddle Gray, wrap his arms around his neck, and attack his mouth.

Gray groaned at the force of the fierce kiss from Natsu. He didn't mind that much though. He loved it when Natsu got a little rough with him; it never failed to turn him on.

He wrapped his arms around the pinkett's hips: pulling him closer, rubbing his body against his, craving more of that delicious friction. Natsu moaned as he felt Gray's erection hardening beneath his hips. He wanted to feel more so he thrust downwards, rubbing his tent up erection against Gray's.

Natsu's grinding elicited more moans from Gray as he continued to kiss him. Their lips were molding against one another, tongues engaging in a sinful tango, all the while hands groping whatever exposed skin they could find.

Gray, without breaking their heated lip lock, pushed Natsu against the couch and settled in between his spread legs. The raven-haired boy languidly gave the pinkett's bottom lip a lick before taking it between his teeth and tugging on it as he pulled apart.

They stared at one another through lust-filled gazes as they tried to calm their pulsing heart beat.

"You all warmed up, yet?" Gray panted out, voice husky from desire, yet he still managed to say it in a teasing tone.

Natsu feigned a glare as he stared up at Gray. "You got me all hot and bothered now, idiot." That statement received a chuckle from the boy above him.

Before Gray could respond back, Natsu hooked his finger around Gray's dangling silver necklace and pulled him down until their lips were a few millimeter away. "Fix it," he said with desire laced in his voice, piercing eyes filled with carnal lust. This made Gray smirk.

He leaned down, closing the space between them, before whispering against his lips.

"I'm all fired up."

**The End**


End file.
